Talk:Fesarius
??? The recorder marker that was destroyed was past of the excavation, from the U.S.S. Valiantwhich would mean that the first Federation did attack a valuable bouy log. The Balok Cube resembles a proton and then the fesarius is an image of circular cell dna structure. :??? -- Cid Highwind 13:37, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Removed from article I removed the following parts from the article. If we hadn't one already, this could be part of an episode summary - however, not part of an article about a starship. -- Cid Highwind 13:37, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Removed In 2266, while exploring uncharted space, the encountered and destroyed a small marker buoy. In the hopes of discovering the civilisation behind the buoy, the Enterprise continued on. In the process they were halted by the Fesarius, and seized in a powerful tractor beam, against the pull of which their engines nearly overloaded. Kirk ordered a recorder-marker prepared and launched. Its recording of the encounter would warn other Federation ships of the hazards of entering First Federation space. Balok destroyed the device; the energy of this near miss was sufficient to shake the Enterprise. He then advised the crew (his message was heard throughout the ship) that they would be destroyed in ten minutes time. During the tense standoff that followed, Kirk sought solutions, but even Spock was stymied. Finally, Kirk gambled on a bluff, advising Balok that the Enterprise was protected by corbomite. Balok's response was to change his approach slightly; he dispatched a small pilot ship and sent the Fesarius away. This pilot ship would tow the Enterprise to a planet of the First Federation, where the crew would disembark and be imprisoned, and the Enterprise then destroyed. The Enterprise was able to overpower the small pilot ship by shearing away from it, overloading its tractor beams and damaging it heavily. Kirk, McCoy, and Bailey beam aboard to render aid, in case any of the crew is injured. There, they discover the entire exercise was a test of the character and ethics of the Federation crew. By offering aid to the badly damaged vessel, Kirk and his crew passed the test. They also discovered that the immense Fesarius had but one crewman, Balok, who controlled the entire complex from a very simple looking interface. The two ships parted company on good terms, with Bailey remaining behind as a cultural exchange officer. First Federation/ The Borg I can't be the first to notice that the vessels of the First Federation and The Borg share the same design scheme, first the cubular marker buoy can be compared to the shape of a Borg cube (although, the bouy was spinning like a top) and the Fesarius is a sphere, and a Borg sphere is a sphere (obviously). When the staff of TNG came up with the Borg could they have possibley looked at The First Federation for inspiration? Lordvoid 01:22, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :I doubt it. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:53, 11 November 2008 (UTC) A mile in diameter? Shouldn't there be a note somewhere that Spock's comment on the Fesarius being a mile wide is ridiculous given the shot of the Enterprise next to it? - Mitchz95 23:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :No, as such a note would be commentary. If it was said to be a mile wide, then that's what it is. --31dot 00:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Presumably, Enterprise could measure the sizes and masses of asteroids, planetoids, planets, and stars. Hard to believe they couldn't measure the Fesarius. 08:16, December 5, 2012 (UTC)